The present invention relates to a message-carrying device and, more particularly, to a message-carrying device which can be securably affixed to a ring, stem or other like article, but which is removable therefrom by means of simple manipulation.
Instances abound where it is desirable to provide a tag or other device which bears information for affixing to a particular article or structure either to serve as a means for identification, reminder or the like. For example, in both industrial and home environments, it often is desirable to provide a tag on valves, switches, equipment and the like to serve as a means for identifying particular fluid and/or electrical lines or to carry information regarding either instructions for operation, warnings, reminders as to periodic servicing, etc.
Other examples where such message-carrying tags would be desirable include tags bearing identifying information or information regarding vaccinations, etc. which would be affixed to a pet collar.
In all these cases, it is of course desirable that the message-carrying tag be capable of being securably affixed to the article in question. At the same time, however, it would be desirable if the message-carrying device also is capable of being removed or detached from the article through some simple means. In this way, the various reminders, identification, instructions or other information can be replaced, updated, revised, etc. without need for partially or completely disassembling the article or other difficult and time consuming measures.
Another example where a detachable message-carrying device would have extensive utility is in the field of key ring holders. Given the regularity with which most persons utilize their keys, be it for driving a car or opening mailboxes or doors, a key holder would provide an ideal means for carrying a reminder message of many types, e.g., with respect to the need for automobile maintenance, keeping of periodic appointments, and the like. In order to have utility for such purpose, the message-carrying means (e.g., key holder) must of necessity be inexpensive (such that it can, for example, be given by a proprietor to a customer free of charge as an incident to a service or sale) and must be easily attachable and detachable to or from keys or a key ring such that periodic replacement can be easily effected. For example, incident to the sale of a new automobile, the seller could provide a customer with a key holder carrying a message with respect to the mileage at which a particular maintenance is scheduled (e.g., an oil change). When the automobile is serviced according to the reminder, a new key holder can be given with a new reminder message with respect to the next scheduled service. To be effective for this type of merchandising plan, the key holder must, of course, be inexpensive and capable of easy attachment to and detachment from a key or key ring.
Wholly apart from the foregoing message-carrying function, there also exist many instances where it is necessary or desirable to remove only a particular key or keys from a key ring or key case containing a multitude of keys. For example, numerous situations arise where it is necessary to leave an automobile ignition key with a parking lot attendant or service station or where house keys must be left with someone for deliveries, and where it is not desired or advisable to hand over an entire set of keys. For most key rings and cases, removal of only one or two keys generally is a cumbersome task because the rings or cases are designed primarily to securably hold a set of keys and this typically is at the expense of easy key removal. Thus, removal of particular keys from a key ring generally requires opening of the key ring. In some cases, removal of a particular key requires removal of a number of keys until the desired one is reached, followed by reattachment of the removed keys to the ring. The same is true for key cases having a series of small detachable rings provided with coupling balls which are received and retained in sockets in the key case. Removal of a key-containing ring from the case is difficult in most circumstances, particularly where one is in a hurry. Key holders having a female recess for engaging a male plunger-like element, having a key or key ring attached thereto, in a spring loading and release mechanism, offer some solution to the foregoing problems, but are expensive to manufacture and are subject to spring damage with repeated use.
Prior art in the field of detachable keys and/or key rings include Billings, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,504; Drake, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,434; Klaber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,638; Rossi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,169; and Stoffel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,944. However, in none of these patents is there described an inexpensive combination key ring and holder wherein the ring is securably held by the holder while at the same time being removable therefrom by means of easy manipulative steps. Moreover, in none of these patents is there described the use of such a holder for carrying information requiring periodic updating, revision, etc.